


Hype.

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Aftercare, Bellamy Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, POV Bellamy, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Soft Bellamy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: 〰️Request(s): “As much as I would like the scene to be another smut I think an after-sex-care scene would be super cute! ”〰️Summary: set in Arkadia, in between S2 and S3. After having sex for the first time, an after-care moment is only reasonable, right? Right. Facts.





	Hype.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I have zero idea how showers would be here so, for the sake of the story, we are going to have a decently big shower with a bench which, hold up, makes sense because sometimes older people need to sit while showering, right? Right. Now that that’s out of the way, enjoy shower fluff. Hopefully. lol

**BELLAMY'S POV**

The warm water and the vapor made the whole bathroom atmosphere much more pleasant which I knew she would appreciate because, even if she hadn't realized yet, she was bound to be tired. I put her down and gave her some space to use the toilet while I prepared some stuff for both of us after the shower; once I went back in, she was already inside, the water falling down her back almost a sinful thing to witness and, if it weren't because she turned to look at me with clear eyes and an inviting smile on her lips, I might have stayed on my place, adoring her from afar.

\- "Are you going to get inside or stand there like a creep?"

\- "Huh, so you want me in there?" –I smirked at her as I moved inside.

\- "I mean..." –she turned to face me completely, wrapping her arms around my neck- "...the whole point of showering together is for us both to be in the shower at the same time."

\- "You aren't wrong."

I chuckled before lowering my head to kiss her, wrapping my arms around her wet frame; our tongues wasting no time to fight for dominance but I quickly gave in, allowing her to do whatever she wanted while I moved my hands to her ass, giving it a light squeeze before I pulled her up and moved to sit on the small bench inside the shower.

\- "Now." –I pulled back, leaving her all the bench for her as she eyed me- "We aren't having sex in the shower yet, you need to take a break."

\- "Yet." –she emphasized, pointing at me with a smug smile on her lips- "Got that, boss."

\- "You and I are going to have so much fun." –I couldn't help but shake my head, trying to fight back the smile- "But now let me take care of you, alright?"

\- "I'm not going to complain." –she shrugged her shoulders- "I like being spoiled."

\- "I know that."

\- "Don't worry, it'll be a reciprocate situation."

\- "But..."

\- "Just because it's my first time but not yours doesn't mean I don't want to make you feel taken care of like it was. Fuck it, this should happen every time."

\- "You're too good to me." –I sat behind her- "Thank you."

\- "For what?"

\- "For being so loving towards me."

\- "You deserve every bit of love, Bell. You deserve more than I can give and you give me more than I deserve."

\- "That's a big lie." –I kissed her shoulder, right below the hickey I had given her- "Now just close your eyes and let me work."

\- "Wao, so dominant already, alright." –she moved her feet up on the bench, hugging her knees as I laughed resting my head on her shoulder for a moment- "I'm not complaining."

\- "Close your eyes." –I kissed her neck- "I don't wanna get soap in them."

She nodded and rested her head on her knees; I rose to take the shampoo and moved back to sit in front of her, putting a bit on my hands before massaging her scalp with it; she hummed in approval; the peaceful atmosphere only disturbed ever so slightly by the water pouring down next to us. I combed her hair back with my fingers and, every so often, I allowed my hand to go lower down her back, appreciating the soft and wet skin under my fingertips; as the foam covered her hair completely, I pulled her head up and kissed her nose, her lips immediately curling up into a smile.

\- "You can open your eyes."

\- "My turn." –she opened her eyes and looked at me, I didn't think I could ever get used to the adoration in them- "Give me the shampoo."

I handed it over to her before raising up and wetting my hair, aware of her eyes following my every move and enjoying every second of it; she moved to sit properly on the bench and motioned for me to sit on the floor in between her legs and so I did, leaning my head back and closing my eyes, soon feeling her fingers on my hair; I had to fight back the moan I knew would come out if I opened my mouth biting my lip and I swore I heard a loud chuckle coming from her as her hands quickly moved down my neck and to my chest right before I felt her lips on mine, almost like a caress before her hands moved back to my hair and she kept doing her thing. I shook my head, amused, entertained as I lost myself to the incredible feeling of being like this with the love of my life; I craved feeling that way.

\- "Love?" –I softly questioned once I started to feel like she was no longer actually shampooing me but playing with my hair; not that I minded, of course.

\- "Yeah?" –the innocent tone of her voice put a smile on my face.

\- "Do you intend on being here until the sun rises?"

\- "Hey! It's not like you aren't enjoying this either."

My words got lost in my own laughter, raising up and pulling her to her feet with me; I made her stand under the shower, facing me and, soon, her arms were wrapped around me as I carefully rinsed the shampoo from her hair. I moved her chin up so that the water would fall down her back and not towards her eyes; the amount of power and control I had over her in that instant was enough to make my brain run wild with all the things I wanted to do to and with her.  _If only she knew..._

\- "Bellamy, love, you're the one that's said 'no' to shower sex right now."

\- "How...?"

\- "Your muscles tensed just as your hands dropped to my neck; it was either me getting hurt, which we can discard, or your hormones coming back." –she chuckled, moving her hands up to my face, her fingers lightly touching my skin- "Since you're done..." –she swiftly moved us, changing positions and running her hands through my hair- "... my turn."

She opened her eyes and looked up at me with a smile on her lips but, before she could do anything else, I parted her lips with my thumb and pulled her to stand under the water with me, pressing her whole body against mine as we shared an open mouth kiss; I moved back slightly, the foam on my head long gone, trying to calm my breathing and waiting for her move, which didn't take long as her lips moved after mine, softly peeking; I parted my lips ever so slightly and soon she pulled me down, gently biting my lower lip.

\- "Do you intend on being here until the sun raises, love?" –she mocked me as she took a step back, her hands leaving my body to move her hair away from her face.

\- "Shut up." –I smiled, closing the water behind me before taking the soap- "It's soap time."

\- "Oh yeah, your hands all over me and mines all over you sounds like the perfect recipe not to spend hours in here, sure."

\- "Why do you have to make everything about sex."

\- "You're the dirty minded one."

\- "You're starting to prove that's a lie."

\- "It's not exactly my fault..."

A side smile appeared on her lips as she pointed at me up and down; I could only shake my head, pretending to be annoyed but the truth is it takes two to dance a tango, and I couldn't exactly blame her... any other time I would have her moaning and panting over and over again but after her first time and the training session she had had that afternoon, I didn't want to push her; after all, we had all the time in the world now, and I intended to use every last bit of it with her... to please her in all ways I could think of until the only thing she remembered was my name.

\- "We'll leave it at a tie, then." –I smiled, squeezing some soap over a loofah and opening my arms- "Come here."

\- "Me first now." –she laughed taking it from me and pointing at the bench- "Sit."

I gladly obliged, sitting on the bench, not sure what she wanted me to do but quickly being informed to move and allow her to sit behind me, her back to the wall and my back to her; she hugged me and kissed my neck, pulling me back and starting to cover my body in soap; I rested my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. Every so often, she'd leave a kiss on my neck, my blood rising to my chest, making me feel impossibly more in love and cared for. I pulled her legs over mine and took the loofah from her, opening my eyes and soaping both my legs and hers, carefully moving it over hers and especially over her most recent scar.  _I never thought I'd enjoy being covered in soap this much_. She took the loofah again and pushed me to leave space in between her and me, carefully scrubbing my back and making me raise my arms to scrub my sides and armpits claiming she was going nowhere with a stinky boyfriend, forcing a low laugh from me as I turned to face her.

\- "Does it itch?" –she questioned before I could say anything.

\- "What do you mean."

\- "Well, it's possible you have a couple scratches down your back."

\- "I look forward to a couple more." –I kissed her hand- "Now my turn, love."

She stood from behind me and I turned around, taking her hand in mine and pulling her down to sit in between my legs; she wasted no time to pull them over hers and moved her fingers lightly over my thighs drawing patterns with the soap as I scrubbed her back before pulling her to lay over my chest. Sitting there behind her, her body tangled with mine as I ran my hands over her front, covering her in soap and bubbles, I realized what my mom meant when she talked about true happiness: is not about where you are or what you have, is about who's by your side and how you feel together. I didn't regret leaving her chest for the last, having full intention of teasing her; I moved the loofah in between the valley of her breasts and up her neck before slowly circling around them as I planted a wet kiss under her earlobe.

\- "Keep going and..."

I forced her to move her head to the side on my direction and kissed her deeply cutting, her words; having full control of the situation as I had her trapped with my legs, I allowed her to control the kiss, her lips quickly moving down my neck until she got to my earlobe, nibbling softly on it before resting her head back on my shoulder.

\- "... and I'll show you teasing."

She finished her sentence from before. I looked puzzled at her as I opened my eyes, realizing my teasing attempt had backfired this time; a smug smile finding its way to my lips, appreciating her playfulness.

\- "I don't know how I'm going to control myself around you anymore."

\- "Just for a little longer." –her eyes opened, finding mines already on them- "Your idea, not mine."

\- "What a stupid idea."

\- "It wasn't mine so, of course, it isn't brilliant."

I finished scrubbing her, not wanting to prolong the shower time much longer because I wasn't lying when I said I had no idea how I was going to contain myself, knowing now how her body reacted to mine, how it fitted with mine and how smoothly she followed my lead. After rinsing ourselves completely and way too much teasing on her side, ranging from kissing to light feathered-touches and bodies pressing too close, I got out of the shower first, picking up a towel and unfolding it in front of me prompting her to come to me; as she did, I wrapped my arms around her, covering her with the towel.

\- "Listen, Blake, I could really get used to this."

\- "Please, do." –I let go of the towel as she took its ends and wrapped it around her body as I did the same with another one around my hips- "Maybe less teasing on your part..."

\- "Don't start something you can't finish."

\- "...but this is surely how our lives are going to be from now on."

\- "Oh, I most certainly hope so." –she rose her eyes to look at me, biting her lower lip as her eyes scanned me- "What now?"

\- "Now..." –I pulled her chin up- "You stop thinking what you'd do to me and we get dressed."

\- "Buzzkill."

\- "Who knew your sex drive would be this high?"

\- "Is not like yours is any lower." –she stuck her tongue out.

\- "Touché."

I smiled, tilting my head to the side before leaning down and kissing her, rubbing my thumbs over her cheeks; the room might not have been as warm now as it was at the beginning but my heart sure was. She pouted as I let go of her moving to the counter to pick up one of my t-shirts and unfolding in before turning to look at her again.

\- "Come on, dry yourself."

\- "Yeah." –she did as I asked- "I don't think I could control myself with your hands all over me again."

\- "Glad we agree." –I tried to keep my eyes on hers, failing for a moment as my eyes roamed around her body once her towel hit the floor and she put on her panties; I peeked her lips before putting my t-shirt over her head.

\- "Are you gonna start wearing my clothes now too?" –she smirked at me as her head pocked from inside my t-shirt- "Wait no, don't. What if they look better on you? I can't have that." –she started laughing, drying her hair with a smaller towel as she kept her eyes on mines.

\- "You already look better in my clothes than I do." –I took a second to admire her in my t-shirt: it barely covered her ass and her nipples pocked from under the soft material with no bra underneath, which I certainly appreciated; I pulled her to me by her waist- "I don't mind it."

\- "Huh." –she raised a flirty eyebrow at me as she ghosted my lips with hers- "So, you ready for round two?"

\- "As much as I'd love that..." –I gave her a quick kiss, allowing my towel to fall to the floor too before putting on some boxers, moving to the room- "I don't want to overtire you."

\- "Rude much?" –I heard her footsteps coming after me, the other towel now on the floor too.

\- "Trust me, love." –I sat on the bed and pulled her to me until she stood in between my legs and I made her sit on my lap- "I already said no to shower sex... You don't know what I'm capable of."

\- "If you don't live up to your own hype, we are going to have a problem."

She giggled softly as she ran her fingers up my chest, before wrapping her arms around my neck. I felt so much love at that moment... I felt love for her and I felt loved, truly loved; I felt safe and cared for like I never had; I felt connected to her like I never thought I could... she was my home. I closed my eyes and hid my face on her neck, humming in approval as she moved her fingers through my wet hair, combing it away from my face; I wrapped my arms around her, my hands firmly pressed flat on her back, inside her t-shirt and I smiled to myself as I felt the shiver running down her warm body at the contact. The silence surrounded us; a blissful moment of peace, only deserving of being compared with paradise, that I knew I'd cherish forever.

\- "I adore you." –I kissed her neck before moving back to look at her.

\- "I hope you aren't just saying that because we finally had sex." –I could get lost in her eyes and the affection they showed me.

\- "I mean..." –of course I knew she was playing around- "If you asked me, I'd say it took us too long."

\- "And who's fault is that, huh?"

\- "Yours, obviously." –I chuckled, letting my head fall back.

\- "Now, is it?" –I missed her warmth as soon as she rose from my lap.

\- "Yeah." –I took her hand in mine- "Because you risked your life to come for me, showing me how much you love me." –I smirked at her.

\- "I had to do all that just to get your attention?" –she smiled- "Wao, you really are hard to gain over."

\- "But you managed to do that very easily."

\- "You're welcome."

\- "I'm forever grateful for you."

\- "But what if I hadn't gone inside the Mountain, huh? Would we still be running in circles?"

\- "No." –I pulled her to me as I laid on the bed; she moved with me, straddling my hips and resting her hands on my chest- "I had been going over what we said before I left with Lincoln, I craved to see you again just to tell you how I really felt."

\- "Oh, so I did a dramatic entrance for nothing?" –she pouted her mouth- "And here I was thinking I was being both badass and romantic."

\- "That was reckless, stupid and impulsive." –I sat back up- "But, seeing you tied up on that stretcher..." –I ran my fingers over her thighs- "I don't want to say it made me realize how much I love you because I already knew it, but it did reinforce my belief that losing you would be losing the best part of me."

\- "That's the whole reason I went inside: to find my favorite person on Earth."

\- "And finally confess how much you love me."

\- "Do you have a weird complex in which I have to tell you that I love you every two seconds?"

\- "You're the one who confessed first."

\- "I'm always winning." –she pushed me down on my back and finally laid over me, allowing me to wrap my arms around her as she nuzzled her nose against my neck- "And your love is the best thing I've ever gotten."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is: the best shit ever and it’s also free to give so… pls? Requests are: open.


End file.
